brucealmightyfandomcom-20200215-history
Prayers
Prayers were messages sent to God, or one acting in His place, by mortals. They could be thanks to God for the things He had done, or requests for Him to do things, such as to help the one sending the prayer. Known Prayers While it is known that billions of prayers were made, only a few are known, as well as who answered them. Prayers Answered by God *Bruce Nolan prayed for Grace Connelly to be happy, no matter what that meant; to find someone who will treat her with all the love she deserved from him. Prayers Answered by Bruce Nolan, using his Divine Powers *An unknown man prayed for his tech-stocks to improve. Response: YES *A man called Jim prayed to be taller. Response: YES *A man prayed for his daughter to pitch a "no-hitter". It's also possible that the daughter prayed for this. Response: YES *A woman prayed to lose weight. Response: YES *400,000 people prayed to win the lottery. Response: YES Possible Prayers In the deleted scenes and draft script of Bruce Almighty, several more prayers can be viewed. It is unknown whether any of these are canon. *Lance Smith prayed for the Buffalo Sabres to win the Stanley Cup playoffs. Response: YES *Perry Davis prayed for the Redwings to beat the Sabres. Response: NO *An unknown girl prayed that "Seeing him smile would make me so happy". Response: Unknown, likely YES. *Filbert Davies prayed "Please let me do really good in gym class so I won't get pushed around and made fun of by the other kids." Response: YES *Ester Maha prayed "Please help me pay off my debits and keep me from going into bankruptcy." Response: YES *Phil Tillman prayed "Lord, let me out and I'll never do it again", in regards to his life imprisonment. Response: YES *Walter Howard prayed "Lord, Please make me bigger", referring to his desire to be taller. Response: YES *Alexander Linsky and several other people prayed for their stocks to go up. Response: YES *Larry Travers prayed "Lord, Please make me bigger", referring to his desire for a larger penis. Response: YES *Bella Winters prayed "Please let me find a space", referring to the parking lot she was in. Response: YES *A construction worker prayed for all the girls walking past the construction site he was on to show him and his co-workers their breasts. Response: YES *A boy called Martin prayed for Grace Connelly to bend over and reveal her cleavage to him and the other boys at the Small Wonders Day Care. *An unknown person prayed "I've got to find a better job". Response: YES *An unknown person prayed "Come on light, turn", referring to the traffic lights they were waiting at. *An unknown person prayed "God, I wish I were thinner". Response: YES *Grace Connelly prayed for her body to return to normal, referring to the increased size of her breasts and bottom. Response: YES *Phil Sidleman prayed to be let out of prison for a crime he didn't commit. Response: YES See Also *Yahweh Insta-P rayer Category:Bruce Almighty Category:Victims of Bruce's Powers